Les rois
by Endlessluna
Summary: Dans un autre monde, Duo est un métamorphe loup, il arrive dans un nouveau lycée, ses parents lui coupant ses vacances anticipées. Mais quel est ce lycée? Et ce directeur qui lui lance un défi?


Auteur: moi 'luna

Inspiration: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: pas à moi.. Y__Y

Titre: Les rois

résumé: Dans un autre monde, Duo est un métamorphe loup, il arrive dans un nouveau lycée... Mais quel est ce directeur étrange qui lui lance un pari?

note de l'auteure: Petit OS sans prétention, juste pour la détente.

* * *

Les rois

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant la grille, le jeune homme ne descendit pas immédiatement. Celui-ci se détacha en premier temps de sa jeune sœur qui avait décidé de le suivre dans son nouveau lycée, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de leurs parents. La bagarre entre les deux dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le conducteur ne puisse plus supporter les menaces du grand frère et les braillements de la petite blondinette à couettes. Il les sépara d'un coup sec et jeta le jeune homme sur le trottoir, lui lançant sa valise sur la tête, fermant la porte et repartant en trombe ramener la peste chez elle. Duo regarda le bus s'éloigner en soupirant. S'il ne s'était pas fait renvoyer de quatre autres lycées avant, il aurait bien couru après ce chauffeur pour dire qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas le traiter comme il venait de le faire. Il empoigna sa valise rageusement, serrant les poings et se tourna vers l'immense grille qui était le seul accès vers sa future prison. Bon d'accord, il l'avait voulu ce châtiment… Il s'était fait renvoyé de deux lycées pour s'être bagarré avec d'autres élèves et pour en avoir envoyé quelques uns à l'hôpital… Les deux autres, et bien, le harcèlement des directeurs ne lui avaient pas fait que du bien, surtout lors des conseils disciplinaires… Pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour mériter cela, à croire qu'ils étaient tous très prés du bonnet. Ses parents en avaient bavé avec lui et ils n'avaient pas fini, Duo n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait qu'ils l'inscrivent dans cette école, premièrement sans lui demander son avis, deuxièmement sans même lui en parler et troisièmement en lui coupant ses vacances anticipées. Il était bien décidé à reprendre les choses en main, et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Quand la maladie est là, il ne faut pas laisser la gangrène se propager, il faut couper court avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, telle était sa philosophie. Le jeune homme s'approcha et tirant sa valise derrière lui, dans un effroyable vacarme métallique de roulette coincée vers la toute petite porte qui avait été découpée dans l'immense grille. Il la poussa et entra dans l'enceinte. La porte se referma derrière lui et il n'eut même pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il était prisonnier ici et pour un bout de temps. Le seul moyen qu'il avait été de se faire virer, et vite ! Il remonta sans se presser l'allée de gravier qui s'ouvrait devant lui, ne prêtant pas attention aux arbres qui l'entouraient et qui lançaient leurs branches vers lui. La forêt rêve, la forêt se souvient, elle pense et vie mais lui n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était reprendre sa retraite anticipée. Des yeux de toutes les couleurs le suivaient tandis qu'il progressait, des oiseaux multicolores sautaient de branches en branches en chantant de leur voix mélodieuse, annonçant son arrivé. Des animaux bizarres sortirent de leurs terriers pour observer l'inconnu. Duo remarqua quelque' uns, il leur fit le plus beau sourire qu'il puisse leur donner, découvrant ses canines anormalement pointues, les bêtes se sauvant en gémissant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain nattés leur tira la langue, ces immondices étaient des lâches, elles ne savaient rien faire à part geindre. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas pris un chemin sans fin et sans retour, la plus belle des créatures qui puisse exister lui sauta dessus, ou plutôt lui rentra dedans. Duo perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur sa valise dans un grand fracas. Lorsqu'il se releva sur un coude et se frottant l'arrière du crâne, se fut pour découvrir une magnifique femelle accroupie sur lui, à moitié dénudée et totalement échevelée, toute vêtue de Rose. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux or et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se lever. Duo soupira et la poussa le moins violemment possible. Il secoua ses vêtements tout en grommelant. La jeune fille se releva elle aussi et se remit à l'observer. Le jeune homme grogna et lui demanda sèchement.

« Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ? »

La jeune fille se tritura les doigts puis elle partit dans un grand rire. Duo resta bouche bée. Elle devait avoir une araignée au plafond celle-là…

*Décidément, je tombe sur de vrai dindes moi…*

Il faut dire que le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très doué dans les relations avec les filles, et il préférait se tenir éloigné de cette « race » même si elles semblaient au contraire, vouloir l'avoir pour elles toutes seules.

« Eto… Excuse-moi… Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Je m'appelle Relena, je suis élève en première année ici ! Enchantée de faire votre connnaissanceee !!

-hn… Duo... Duo Maxwell… deuxième année redoublant… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait en crescendo comme ça ? Vraiment il était tombé sur le gratin de la représentation petastique dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu cherches le bureau des admissions ? Viens je vais t'y conduire

-hn »

Duo ne trouva pas utile de dire merci, après tout il ne lui avait rien demandé ! Il lui emboîta le pas en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité de cinq mètres. Il ne regarda même pas la fille, ne remarquant pas sa démarche légère ni ses longs cheveux blonds qui luisaient derrière elle, ni les deux petites ailes dorées dans son dos. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment du lycée en question. Duo resta un instant sur son arrière train. Le lycée était en fait un immense et très vieux château, il tenait d'un seul tenant, en forme de U, avec en son centre le corps de la bâtisse. De nombreuses tours et tourelles coiffaient le tout, sur le toit se promenaient diverses personnes, jouant et batifolant les unes avec les autres. Duo fut menée par la jeune fée dans l'aile droite où une petite pancarte indiquait « bureau des admissions », elle le laissa devant et s'en alla en lui faisait un signe de la main, signa auquel il ne répondit pas. Le châtain entra et referma avec soin la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il se retournait, un homme de grande taille, tout de noir habillé, les yeux d'ébènes et les cheveux de la même couleur lui fonça dessus. Il le colla au mur et lui souleva la tête d'un doigt. Cet homme devait être chinois à ce que pouvais voir le natté, mais aussi un demi géant… Duo faisait déjà un bon mètre quatre-vingt-sept, lui, le dépassait d'au moins cinq bonne têtes. L'homme le regarda et l'inspecta un bon moment, et au moment où le châtain serrait le poing pour lui en foutre une, il le relâcha en s'exclamant.

« Bienvenue au lycée Sainte-Marie Dame des fers du trou du derrière de Dieu ! Voilà la clé de ta chambre, c'est une chambre individuelle car nous ne voulons pas de mort ! Soit dans le couloir n°56876596435754754654643 porte 456475 à 7h00 pile ! »

Duo se vit remettre, un plan, un papier où était noté tout ce qui venait de lui être dit et il se fit mettre à la porte avec sa valise avant d'avoir pu souffler un mot.

*Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont tous frappadingues ici ou quoi ?!*

Il trouva rapidement sa chambre, se prépara à manger et s'endormit sur cette idée… La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue…

******

Il arriva devant la porte avec une minute de retard, bien décidé à faire mauvaise impression dès le début. Seulement lorsqu'il arriva, il n'y avait personne, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la classe, ni dehors… Il attendit donc en se demandant qu'elle était encore que ces histoires. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Un jeune homme vint à la rencontre de Duo en riant.

« -C'est toi le nouveau ? Je m'appelle Quatre Winner, ange de mon état ! Tu t'es fait avoir à ce que je vois ! Ici quand on te dit une heure, arrive une heure en retard, c'est là règle ! Mais pas plus d'une heure, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller prendre un rendez-vous avec le directeur, ce que je ne te conseille pas… »

Duo ne répondit pas, il entra avec les autres, se présenta brièvement et alla s'asseoir en silence, furieux que son plan ait été mis en échec. Cette école était vraiment plus bizarre que les autres… Un ange, une fée, un demi-géant encore ça passe mais ils étaient tous tarés… La journée se passa normalement, ou presque… des dizaines de personnes vinrent se présenter à lui, lui donnant des noms qu'il oubliait au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui étaient donné. Seul le soir, dans sa chambre, le jeune homme sortit une feuille de papier et au lieu de faire ses multiples leçons, il mit au point son plan d'attaque.

« Plan d'attaque n°1 : Se faire virer par moyens normaux.

- Arriver en retard

- Créer des tentions dans la classe

- Provoquer une bagarre

- Envoyer un de ces chiots la queue entre les pattes se faire soigner.

- Répondra aux professeurs

- Sécher les derniers cours »

*****

Le lendemain, il arriva en cours avec une heure-trente de retard, récoltant par la même occasion des leçons supplémentaires de la part de son professeur de relations humaines. Duo lui répondit avec un grand sourire « Avec joie monsieur, je serais heureux de passer la nuit à penser à vous ». Ce qui lui fit récolter une journée de colle entière. Durant tout le reste de la matinée, il envoya des ondes énergétiques dans les orteils de ses camarades, créant des tensions plus que spéciales. Il s'amusait beaucoup, les filles poussaient de petits cris comme des chiots apeurés, tandis que les garçons réagissaient différemment. Certains se levaient de leurs chaises en renversant leurs tables, tandis que d'autres restaient pétrifiés sur leurs chaises. Duo qui détestait les anges envoya une décharge spéciale pour Quatre qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles celui-ci, qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher la bosse ainsi créée sur son pantalon et qui le faisait se sentir très à l'étroit. La sonnerie du midi mit fin au supplice de ses camarades. Duo sortit victorieux sous l'œil suspicieux de son professeur des pouvoirs maléfiques. Alors qu'il passait entre les rangs avec un plateau repas, le châtain trébucha « malencontreusement » et « malencontreusement » renversa son plateau sur un troisième année particulièrement virulent qu'il avait remarqué le matin même. Ce dernier se leva d'un coup et se changea immédiatement en une masse difforme et bavante, essayant de happer Duo de sa grosse langue gluante… Le jeune homme l'évita d'un bond et se changea en un grand loup châtain, musclé et magnifique. Il esquivait tous les coups de la forme sans se fatiguer alors que l'autre perdait haleine sous la colère. Lorsqu'il vit enfin sa chance arriver, le loup se jeta sur son adversaire et le renversa, ce dernier repris forme humaine alors que le loup venait de lui casser l'épaule et le bras droit. Les hurlements de douleur alertèrent les professeurs qui découvrirent le troisième année se tordant sous la souffrance, et Duo l'observant le sourire aux lèvres, les autres élèves s'étant fortement écartés de lui. Le troisième année fut emmené et Duo réprimandé. Il se contenta de répondre effrontément aux professeurs, avant de sortir de la cafétéria malgré les interdictions qui étaient lancées à son encontre. Il sécha ainsi toute l'après-midi entière. Le soir il se vit enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, avec interdiction de sortir pendant deux jours. Il était proche de son but, très proche ! Il mit au point son second plan.

« Plan d'attaque n°2 : se faire virer par grands moyens

- Rencontrer le directeur et le pousser à bout. »

Il avait bien sûr entendu les ragots sur le directeur, comme quoi il était effroyable, sans pitié, personne ne le connaissait, il ne sortait jamais de ses appartements et même le sous-directeur lui-même ne le connaissait pas… Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

*****

Trois jours plus tard il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Au moins, il était sûr que maintenant il allait se faire renvoyer, il lui suffisait simplement de ne rien faire comme il fallait et le tour était joué, il pourrait retrouver ses petites vacances anticipées comme il le souhaitait. Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. La salle était chaude, très chaude, si bien que le loup dû se faire violence pour ne pas se découvrir. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait été plongée dans un noir profond, seul quelques chandelles permettaient de distinguer les objets. Un immense bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce et Duo ne pouvait voir que le dossier d'un grand fauteuil noir. Alors qu'il était prêt à demander si il y avait quelqu'un, une vois sortit de nulle part, froide et dure, comme si elle venait des enfers se fit entendre.

« Duo Maxwell, jeune loup prétentieux. Tu crois que tu peux sortir d'ici ainsi ? Il te faudra beaucoup plus pour réussir. Seulement ta détermination est loin de me déplaire. Je te propose un marché. Tu dois faire en sorte que trois personnes tombent amoureuses de toi, tu as trois jours pour cela. Si tu ne réussis pas, la sentence sera atroce pour toi, si tu réussi tu seras libre de partir. Maintenant va. »

Le plan de Duo tomba en milles morceaux dès les premières paroles du directeur. Il ne pouvait pas lui désobéir. C'est comme si lui, le dernier représentant des loups avait trouvé un maître et qu'il était obligé de lui obéir. Tout se liguait contre lui dans cette voix et l'obligeait à courber l'échine. Il sortit de la pièce et ne put que se mettre en chasse.

*****

Pendant trois jours il essaya de faire en sorte que trois personnes tombent amoureuses de lui. Mais pendant ces trois jours, les pupilles qu'il croisa ne lui renvoyaient que colère, déception et peur. Il avait bien essayé d'approcher la petite fée qu'il avait rencontré le premier jour mais celle-ci s'enfuit en criant en le voyant comme s'il avait une tête de psychopathe… Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il comme ça sur lui ? Si ce marché avait été posé dès le départ, il aurait pu le remplir mais là ça devenait une tâche impossible. La seule fille qu'il put approcher fut une rousse à lunette, laide comme un pou, et bête comme ses pieds. Il ne put résolument pas tenir une conversation avec elle, décrétant qu'elle devrait pour son bien se mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, même plus au sens propre que figuré. Ces trois jours se soldèrent donc par des échecs cuisant.

*****

Il se retrouva donc les mains vides de nouveau dans le bureau étouffant et sombre du directeur du lycée. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis de longues minutes, depuis son entré même. Duo commençait à avoir de la sueur qui descendait le long de ses tempes. Soudain, il vit le fauteuil se tourner, la peur lui serrait les entrailles et en même temps la curiosité lui faisait garder les yeux ouverts. L'homme qui se tint devant lui, lui fit perdre pied. Il était Dieu. Il était magnifique, féérique, magique. Sa peau était blanche et luisante à la fois, elle semblait aussi douce que de la soie, son corps entier était gracieux et fin mais musclé, Duo ne pouvait détacher ses pupilles améthystes de celles cobalts de l'inconnu, ainsi que de ces mains si belles, de ces lèvre si fines. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, Duo avait envi de poser ses propres mains et lèvres sur chaque partit du corps de cette apparition. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Déjà, pouvoir observer pareil beauté lui semblait être un sacrilège. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, l'homme se plaça de sa démarche légère et voluptueuse derrière lui, il le serra dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient durs et froids mais la peau que sentait Duo sur ses bras avait une douceur qui ne pouvait être comparée avec rien d'existant. La voix n'était plus dure ni froide, elle était rayonnante et chaude et coulait l'halène du directeur coulait le long de la jugulaire du loup, l'électrifiant sur son passage, le faisant gémir de détresse heureuse.

« Tu as perdu… Et j'en suis heureux… Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu puisses appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre… Mon adorable Duo, j'aurais dû les tuer… Car tu n'appartiens qu'à moi… A moi seigneur des vampires, Heero Yuy. »

Le jeune loup tourna vers lui ses yeux améthystes emplis de surprise, il ne rencontra qu'un magnifique sourire et deux pupilles cobalts dans lesquelles il s'évanouit. Maintenant, il le savait son monde entier était dans ces pupilles, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Il se laissa porter en dehors du bureau, par une petite porte de bois qui se ferma automatiquement derrière eux. Le vampire déposa le loup sur un immense lit d'acajou noir, au milieu de couvertures de satin rouges foncés. Il alluma une seule bougie qui rendit l'atmosphère encore plus mystérieuse. Le loup était allongé au centre du lit, sur le dos, les jambes légèrement repliées sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos et les joues rouges. Le vampire ne pouvait plus tenir, il avança au dessus du gris, il lui prit les poignets et déposa ses lèvres sur les veines de son amour, les embrassant encore et encore. Duo semblait s'embraser sous ses baisers, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion, s'ensuivit un long baiser qui ne s'acheva que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin de retrouver leur souffle. Mais le loup n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. A la minute où les lèvres d'Heero furent de nouveau à sa porté, le jeune loup capturera les lèvres de son vampire. Heero le repoussa légèrement et lui mis un doigt sur les lèvres lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Mais Duo n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Mordillant légèrement le doigt du vampire, il finit par l'écarter avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Heero entre les siennes. Le vampire grogna son mécontentement mais reçut pour toute réponse un autre baiser passionné. Les bras autour de son cou se resserrèrent tandis que la personne au-dessous de lui se cambrait, passant ses jambes autour de son bassin et l'excitant ainsi dangereusement. Toute la pièce sentait la savoureuse odeur sucré qui émanait du loup. Le canapé, les vêtements, la moquette… Tout en était imprégné… De plus, ce jeune homme ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en se frottant ainsi contre lui… Heero se pencha lentement en direction du cou si délicat de son amant… Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de sa victime augmenter sous la peur ? L'excitation ? Pourtant le loup n'essaya pas de le repousser, au contraire, il tourna la tête exposant un peu plus son cou à son bourreau. Le vampire sourit, puis avec le bout de sa langue lécha le parcours que faisait la veine jugulaire sous laquelle il pouvait sentir pulser ce sang si attirant. Le rythme cardiaque de Duo accéléra encore tandis qu'il gémissait… Le souffle d'Heero sur sa gorge, sa langue… Ses sensations étaient si agréables qu'il en aurait presque oublié le danger… Heero continua de s'amuser avec sa victime quelques secondes, se faisant violence afin de ne pas mordre ce cou si délicat et surtout si tentant. Finalement il apposa ses lèvres contre la gorge fragile du loup et entama un léger suçon. A défaut de le mordre, il le marquerait…Le vampire finit par relever la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du loup. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait nulle trace de peur juste du plaisir… Duo attira de nouveau le brun pour un baiser. La main d'Heero agrippa les cheveux dénattés du châtain à la base de la nuque, l'obligeant à se cambrer et à pencher la tête en arrière. Avec la bouche toujours entrouverte, le souffle court et les yeux mis clos, Duo était une véritable tentation. Le vampire se suréleva légèrement, plaçant une des ses mains sur les hanches du jeune garçon –l'autre étant toujours dans les cheveux du châtain- et lui imposa un mouvement du bassin très lent. Le loup porta sa main à sa bouche, mordant ses doigts, tentant désespérément de retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, rougis par le plaisir. Heero se pencha, sa bouche frôlant la joue du loup, le lobe de son oreille, son cou, ses clavicules... Ce dernier agrippa plutôt violement la nuque du vampire, quémandant un baiser. Mais Heero, au lieu de lui obéir, préféra continuer à le torturé un peu plus… Il lécha sa lèvre inférieur sensuellement, la prenant entre ses dents de temps en temps pour la sucer et tirant sur les cheveux de Duo quand celui-ci faisait mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

« Je t'vais dit que la sentence serait terrible… »

Duo se frotta un peu plus contre son vampire. Il en voulait plus mais comme Heero n'avait pas l'air concilient, il décida de se prendre en main seul. Avec précaution, il fit glisser une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps, tentant d'ouvrir sa braguette… Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à cause de la précipitation. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il prit enfin sa virilité en main. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se caresser, Heero lui retira sa main et la bloqua au dessus de sa tête, bientôt rejointe par sa jumelle. Duo remua sous le corps d'Heero, essayant de se dégager en vain. Tenant fermement les poignets du loup d'une main, le vampire sourit ironiquement tout en s'asseyant sur les cuisses du jeune homme. De sa main libre, il écarta les pans de la chemise de son amant, caressant son ventre. Il se pencha et prit un des tétons durs dans sa bouche avant de se mettre à le sucer le mordant de temps à autre. Duo laissa échapper quelques gémissements tout en se cambrant. Après avoir mis à fleur de peau son amant, le vampire finit par laisser sa main s'introduire dans le boxer du brun pour soulager sa virilité. Heero baissa le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme pour ne pas être gêné puis commença de long va et vient sur la verge de son amant. Sous le plaisir, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Le vampire finit par libérer les mains de l'américain pour enlever complètement les affaires du loup. Il lui écarta ensuite les jambes tout en embrassant ses cuisses, les marquant à son passage par de légers suçons. Il mit les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et se pencha pour prendre le sexe du châtain dans sa bouche. Duo se cambra une nouvelle fois au contact des lèvres du vampire sur cet endroit si intime. Heero n'eu seulement quelques allers retours à faire, suçant lentement le gris, avant que le jeune homme ne se libère dans sa bouche. Le vampire se rallongea sur Dup lui caressant doucement la joue tout en lui prodiguant quelques baisers papillons. Mais finalement, lui non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, si bien qu'il défit sa braguette violemment, l'extrémité de son membre dépassant de son boxer, le vampire repris les lèvres de son amant, leurs langues jouant mutuellement. Le loup était encore rouge et son érection revenait malgré lui. Le vampire enleva ses propres vêtements, libérant ainsi son membre rougit par l'excitation et le désir. Le loup nu, dans son lit, au milieu des draps rouges, les yeux fiévreux et haletant ne laissait que peu de place à sa raison. Heero entra dans la bouche entrouverte de Duo deux doigts que le jeune homme se mit à lécher avidement, les mordillant de temps à autres. Ce geste fit rougir le vampire qui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive commençait à se caresser lui-même, son membre dressé le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il alla chercher les lèvres de son amant, tandis qu'il descendait sa main vers son intimité, caressant son membre de nouveau dressé et l'intérieur de ses cuisses au passage, alors qu'il accélérait ses caresses sur son propre membre. Lorsqu'il entra les deux doigts d'un coup, il sentit le loup s'accrocher à ses épaules et lui griffer le dos mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Il attendit que Duo s'habitue à cette présence étrangère puis commença de lents va-et-vient. Peu de temps après, le loup émit un grognement de protestation. Il réclamait autre chose, son corps qui le brûlait réclamait autre chose. Le vampire répondit sans hésitation à cet appel. Il présenta son membre endolorit devant l'intimité de son amour et le pénétra lentement et profondément. Le loup de cambra sous l'effet de la douleur, il lui lacéra de nouveau le dos. La douleur était intense mais ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir était magique. Après quelques instants, il bascula un peu le bassin, incitant le vampire à entamer des va-et-vient. Heero commença doucement, essayant de se freiner, finalement il ne tint pas longtemps et accéléra de plus en plus le mouvement, les gémissements de son amant sous lui l'incitant de plus en plus à aller plus vite et plus profondément. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'importance, rien d'autre ne comptait que leur deux corps parfaitement assemblés. Le vampire donna de long coup de rein et alla toucher la prostate de son amour, le faisant gémir et crier de plaisir sous lui, ils atteignirent le paradis ensemble. Alors que Duo se libérait une seconde fois entre les mains d'Heero, ce dernier se libérait suite à la contraction de son amour dans l'intimité du loup. Leurs deux corps s'affaissèrent l'un sur l'autre au milieu des draps, essayant l'un et l'autre de reprendre leur respiration. Duo s'endormit peu de temps après, épuisé dans les bras de son amant, juste après avoir prononcer ces mots…

« Je t'aime… »

Le vampire sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de lui murmurer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon roi des loups. »

Duo passa directement en classe supérieure et réussit brillement ses examens par on ne sait quel miracle. Il ne se fit jamais virer, et ne retourna jamais chez lui. Il ne quitta d'ailleurs pas l'établissement puisqu'il devint dès l'année suivante le sous-directeur du lycée, et amant officiel du directeur. Les deux rois de deux races antagonistes pourraient ainsi vivre leur histoire féérique, à jamais…

FINNNNNNN

* * *

Encore une fiction écrite pendant que mon cher professeur de Philo blablatait sur le Phédon...

Duo: Ah bah il va être beau le BAC

moi: m'en fou... J'y vais en touristeee !! *sort le parasol et les cocktails*

Heero: elle est aussi bête que ce baka natté...

moi et duo: ET ON EST PAS DES BAKASSS!!

Reviews pleasssseee !! *u*


End file.
